


Last Time Lover

by RayonStar (orphan_account)



Category: Meri - Fandom, Spice Girls, Spice World (1997)
Genre: 90s girlband, 90s music, Australia, Best Friends, Biracial, F/F, FF, Friends With Benefits, Love Affair, Smut, Soulmates, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayonStar
Summary: SPICE GIRLS. Mel B and Geri in Australia.





	Last Time Lover

 

Something was tickling her cheek. The sensation pulled her gradually out of dreamland but not enough to make her want to move and scratch the area. It began to move down her neck, transforming into something warm barely blowing over her skin. Without opening her eyes, Geri muttered something and tried to lift her hand to swat the annoyance away. She found her hand weighed down by something though. After a moment, she heard a familiar hum and the lips of someone running along her jaw.

 

Geri smiled sleepily, keeping her eyes closed. “What are you doing?”

 

“Waking you up,” she said. Her voice was usually huskier in the mornings.

 

Long, slender fingers were fluttering along her side where her bare skin showed in the gap between her top and bottoms. “I meant,” Geri sighed, shifting slightly to avoid the distracting sensation. The motion only allowed Mel to flatten her entire hand over her stomach, scratching enough to light a glow inside her. “What are you doing in my room?”

 

The previous night Geri had given Mel her spare keycard in an unmistakable invitation. It must have slipped her mind. Too much wine sometimes did that. Mel didn’t come up last night. It was just as well though because as soon as Geri got in and her head hit the bed, she fell asleep, dead to the world.

 

Now, Geri opened her eyes and regarded her early morning visitor with a sleepy look.

 

“Hello,” Mel said, lips curved up at the corners.

 

She was hovering above her, one arm supporting her weight, the other stroking Geri lazily. The sun was behind her, streaming through sheer drapes, and turning her long, curly hair a burnished brown. She looked fresh as though she wasn’t up all night catching up with Geri over dinner and drinks at the hotel bar. It was almost annoying how fast the woman could recover from an all-nighter. But it had its benefits because she was here now, in her bed, and acting all light and frisky.

 

Geri returned her smile with a soft one of her own. “Hi.”

 

It was amazing to think that just yesterday Geri was in Singapore. Still more amazing that she jetted to Australia a week earlier than scheduled to join Mel who was in the country promoting her new single. She was still hungover from last night and tired from traveling but it had been months since they’d seen each other; longer since they’d both acknowledged the attraction they felt – _still_ – for each other. In England, they had been unable to do anything about it. There were too many eyes and the walls had ears. But here…. Here, they could hide in plain sight.

 

Geri had checked in to the same hotel as Mel’s, and when they’d met up that night no one even batted an eyelash. It was exciting. Dangerous. They were tempting fate and couldn’t care less about it. All that Geri knew was there was a coil inside her and it wound her tighter and tighter the closer she got to Mel.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Mel didn’t wait for an answer. Sheleaned down and brushed her lips over Geri’s, setting her immediately alight.

 

Geri smiled and grasped Mel’s wrist, stroking the pulse point with her thumb. She was pleased to feel its erratic rhythm. “You didn’t come up last night?”

 

Mel just shook her head as she played with a strand of Geri’s hair. She didn’t say anything, didn’t seem to move, her hand resting on Geri’s lower stomach, the tips of her fingers barely touching the waistband of her sleep shorts.

 

Her uncharacteristic stillness gave Geri an opportunity to run her gaze all over her all while her body seemed to have narrowed down to that one spot where she was touching her. Geri shifted again, hand coming up to brush Mel’s hair that had fallen over her shoulder. Her eyes were caught by the swell of her breasts peaking over the shirt she was wearing. Unconsciously, she bit her lip and let her gaze trail up to the elegant line of her neck and the curve of her cheek.

 

Knowing brown eyes met hers. Eyebrows slanting subtly. “See anything you like?”

 

Geri nodded, swallowed. There was no point in denying. Her hand stroked up her arm, seeking purchase at the back of her neck. She put the gentlest pressure and Mel was down with her, taking her lips in a searing kiss.

 

The touch was both familiar and unfamiliar. The scent and texture of her was everything she remembered and fantasized about for the last few months. Mel kissed her with a boldness that shook Geri to her core. She parted her lips, gasping as she felt Mel’s tongue stroke hers. Her weight on her body was a luxury that she wanted to sink into and she found herself grasping her, gripping whatever she could, to pull her further in.

 

Their lips crashed, parted and came together again, almost bruising in their eagerness. Caressing each other to distraction, until Mel broke the kiss and made Geri almost cry out at the sudden loss. But Mel ignored her, sitting up only to take her top off. Then she threw a leg across Geri, straddling her body, as though to prevent an escape.

 

Even if she could, it was not like Geri wanted to. She rose and circled Mel’s waist with her hands, eyes taking in every inch of her before sinking her face on her chest and nuzzling the softest skin she’d ever had the pleasure of touching. She felt Mel bury her fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp, and arching her back as Geri nipped a sensitive spot just above her pulse point.

 

Geri ran her hands up her sides, stroking the ridges of muscles and bones until she reached her breasts and palmed the soft flesh. Mel’s heat seared past her clothes and against her skin as she pressed closer, harder, trying to relieve some of the pressure both of them were building. And still she made no sound. Her control almost perfect but for the tremble she couldn’t stop when Geri tugged at the cord of her neck with her teeth. She finally heard a moan when her mouth closed over one hard nipple, her tongue teasing the sensitive tip.

 

With a curse, Mel grasped Geri’s shoulder and shoved her down on the bed. Her eyes were dark as she looked at her. Slender hands were quickly making short work of Geri’s shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it carelessly behind her. With the back of her fingers, she traced a line from Geri’s stomach to the center of her chest, then she flipped her hand and let it fan over the expanse of heated skin.

 

Geri watched Mel’s face, seeing only her own desire reflected there. She stretched her arms and let her hands stroke the top of Mel’s thighs. Mel was cupping her breasts, teasing the tips with her thumbs and sending delightful jolts down to Geri’s center. Then Mel lay over her, burning skin against burning skin, as she first pressed a fervent kiss on her cheeks, then her brows and over each eye before finally capturing her lips with her own.

 

The kiss this time was hotter. Geri shuddered when Mel traced her bottom lip with her tongue and groaned when she drew the succulent flesh into her mouth. Their legs tangled with each other, Geri unconsciously squeezing the toned thigh resting against the apex of hers. Her hands found her backside and she let her palms run over their firm roundness before squeezing and pulling her hard against her. Mel responded by pressing her thigh against Geri’s center, finding that sweet spot and making her moan and gasp into the kiss.

 

There was a buzzing in her ear. It seemed as if her blood slowed and moved in time with Mel’s ministrations. She barely felt her tug at her shorts, sliding them down her legs before she felt her palms, soft and smooth, run over calves and thighs. Mel nipped her bottom lip before swiping the sore spot with her tongue. She moved down, lighting trails down her neck, chest and stomach, tongue swirling her belly button before moving lower still. 

 

“Mel,” Geri gasped, hands frantically grabbing a clump of her hair as Mel reached and kissed the top of her sex. She murmured something she couldn’t hear. And then, it didn’t matter anymore because she felt first Mel’s hot breath, followed by lips and tongue, and utter indulgence.

 

Geri closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. Mel was _so_ good. It was always so good with her. All their previous times together were so few and far between but always so devastatingly good. Maybe that was why they couldn’t help but seek each other out again and again no matter how bad their last fallout had been.

 

Mel seemed to know her body inside out. She knew exactly where to touch, where to tease. She knew what made Geri moan or gasp or cry out with utter abandon. She knew that when she swirled her tongue like _that_ , it would wreck her, make her sob her name and beg.

 

She knew how to make Geri beg.

 

“Mel, please,” Geri said, lifting her hips helplessly.

 

Mel cradled her pelvis with one arm, the other gripping her thighs tight, keeping them spread and open for her. Geri was drowning in sensations, so completely and utterly lost she didn’t even hear the sounds coming out of her mouth. Her whole world had been reduced to that place, that hotel room, that bed, and Mel between her legs.

 

When the tumult finally overcame her, Geri broke. Mel was there to pick up the pieces, holding her and kissing her with lips and tongue that still tasted of her. With her body still trembling, Geri gripped Mel, kissing her with all the passion she could muster and words she couldn’t speak.

 

Mel grabbed her hand and Geri knew immediately what she wanted. Because apart from Mel, Geri had no experience with other women, she always felt clumsy around her. No finesse. But she found a long time ago that she didn’t really need it. Mel was always ready for her.

 

As she was now.

 

“Touch me,” Mel whispered into her ear.

 

Fingers dug into the skin of her arm as Geri slipped her hand between her legs, seeking. She moaned with Mel when she encountered wetness. She gazed at her face, watching the brown eyes grow darker, burning in its intensity. She loved seeing her like this, wanton and undone, knowing it was she who made her look that way.

 

God, how many years had it been? They had not been the kindest to each other during their last fallout. A screaming match was hardly a tender break-up. It was just before they’d wrapped up the last tour, emotions running high, past resentments and insecurities coming to the surface until they imploded. But they could never stay away from each other for too long. It was an invisible cord that tied them together, that made sure never to let the other stray too far, that reminded them to whom they would eventually return.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Geri said, lips brushing the sensitive lobe of Mel’s ear. She lowered her face and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent, listening to her gasp. Her channel closed over her finger as she stroked her, fast and hard. She trilled her thumb across her clit and Mel moaned her name.

 

Touching her, watching her get lost as she had been before, Geri suddenly felt the urge to taste her. The thought gave her pause. She’d never done it before. And Mel had never demanded it of her. Now, suddenly the desire to do it, to give her as much pleasure as she’d received, consumed her. Her finger stopped and Mel opened her eyes.

 

“Don’t stop,” she said.

 

“I want to taste you.”

 

“God,” Mel said, too turned on for the words or their implication to even register. “After, baby. You can have me after. Just don’t stop now. I’m so close.”

 

Geri studied her face, noting the sweat that lent her bronze skin a certain sheen, the flared nostrils as she struggled to breathe, the tensed expression as though she was in pain. She lowered her mouth and kissed her lips, the same time she resumed her stroking, bringing Mel to a height that made her break the kiss as she gasped and gripped Geri’s shoulders, trying to hold on.

 

“Let go, my love,” Geri said, licking the pulse point of her neck.

 

A split second later, Mel came.

 

In the aftermath of languor, their bodies lay cinched together under the wrinkled sheets. Mel’s lips were pressed ever so gently at her nape, an arm wrapped around her waist, Geri’s own laying on top of hers and their fingers laced. It felt like they were in a cocoon. Like they were safe and free to feel. Geri found herself thinking it must not be right, wanting someone this much. What would happen this time around? Because the same problems that stood between them before still existed. The only difference now was their proximity to each other and the physical distance between them and the things that kept them apart.

 

Behind her, Mel stirred as though sensing the jumble of thoughts that occupied Geri’s mind. “Geri?” She said like she was calling her back and asking her to stay.

 

Geri did not respond. Instead, she turned around and faced Mel, wrapping her arms around her and pressing her cheek against hers. She breathed in her scent and thought to herself:

 

They could pretend.

 

- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Here I love you.  
> Here I love you and the horizon hides you in vain.  
> I love you still among these cold things."
> 
> \- Pablo Neruda


End file.
